


fic: Maybe In The Future - Part 4 + Notes

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	fic: Maybe In The Future - Part 4 + Notes

Two weeks into August Jensen gets a phone call from Laurel. She tells him about a couple of guys who’ve thrown together a script about three couples meeting and falling in love at a used car lot. It sounds interesting and fun and shit but he gets to direct his own damn movie, even if the budget is only going to be twenty bucks and whatever costumes they can scrounge up at the local consignment shop. He tells her he’ll take it.

“And get me an interview with The Advocate, while you’re at it.”

\---

There are previews for Jared’s new movie everywhere in California. Giant billboards with Jared’s face, arm wrapped tightly around Reagan as he squints down the barrel of a .45. The first time Jensen ever saw one he nearly drove off the road and cracked the front end of his car into a lamp post. TMZ has caught him a couple of times out to dinner with his pretty brunette co-star, grinning into the cameras as they snap their pictures, shouting his name like they didn‘t just learn how to pronounce it.

Jensen thinks he should probably be bitter, but he isn’t. Not even when those cameras capture Jared laying a not just friendly kiss onto Reagan’s mouth before they climb into their car and drive away.

\---

Jensen finds out early on that directing? Is hard.

\---

But it’s also the most fun he’s had in a long time.

\---

They’re not going to get to Sundance and Jensen does not set his sights that ridiculously high. The writers, Corey and Rob, are hilarious and fun and give him all kinds of shit, but he wouldn’t trade them for anyone else. They’re brilliant and they know what they want their movie to be, and Jensen knows too. They get along like a house on fire, as his momma would say.

Filming takes no more than a month and then he ships the completed project off with Corey and Rob so that they can drive Post nuts with their nitpicking.

He thinks this might be his greatest accomplishment yet.

\---

During season six of Supernatural Jensen breaks his shoulder. He’s hopped up on so much pain medication half the time he barely knows who he is. Sera gets pissed but there’s nothing she can do about it except work around it, so Dean gets a mini-vacation at Bobby’s while the older man drives Sam around in a beaten down pickup truck. When he’s coherent enough, they bring Jensen in to recite a few lines, spew off some coordinates, and take _such pleasure_ in calling the great Jim Beaver an idjit.

He remembers being scared, though, when it first happens. The sickening crack of his bone breaking as he hit’s the concrete makes him want to throw up more than the pain does and there are people crowding around him where he lies on the ground, staring at him and stealing all of the air from his lungs.

But then Jared is there, pushing them all back and leaning down next to him to cradle Jensen’s head in his giant hands as he demands someone call 911. He whispers reassurances to him and combs his fingers through his hair and Jensen can breathe again.

And when the ambulance had come it wasn’t even questioned why Jared was riding back there with him, or why he wouldn’t let go of Jensen’s hand even after he passes out from the pain of re-setting the bone.

It’s just how it was.

\---

The real estate agent grins over her desk at him as he stares down at the keys to his new house. He can move in as soon as he’s ready, which would have been yesterday, and he’s already picturing where he’s going to put his furniture. His apartment’s packed up and as soon as he turns in his old keys to his landlord he and Squirt will be free to go.

He stands and shakes her hand, says how much he appreciates all of her help and she tells him it’s no problem.

“Congratulations, Mr. Ackles.”

It’s not his first house, he’s owned a few before in California of course, but those weren’t homes. Those were places he crashed when he wasn’t working his ass off, decorated by someone else with impersonal touches that didn’t say anything about who he was. This place he picked out all on his own, found it one day while driving around the outskirts of Miami trying to clear his head. A three bedroom one level brownstone in Coral Way that sits off the road on a couple of acres of lush and gorgeous land. He knew the moment he drove by that he had to have it. And now it’s his.

He thanks the realtor one last time before hopping into his car and heading back to his apartment to collect some of his things.

His thoughts are spinning of all the things he’ll be able to do at his new place that he couldn’t in the apartment and with the distraction he doesn‘t see the light change. It‘s weird how it happens so fast but at the same time everything slows down. There‘s nothing but a muffled rushing in his head where he knows there should be so much sound, metal and glass and screams. There has to be screaming because that’s what happens when a car rams into another one. But he doesn’t hear anything.

He’s in and out of consciousness, is slightly aware of _pain_ , of firemen trying to extract him from the car and he blinks to let them know he’s aware of them but then he passes out again and doesn’t wake up for two days.

 

He groans, forces himself awake and immediately regrets that decision when he opens his eyes and is assaulted by harsh florescent light. His back is killing him and his arm is trapped at his side and when he tries to lift it he finds it wrapped in a plaster cast. And _fuck_ does he hurt all over.

“Jensen?”

His mother’s voice is soft from his bedside and when he turns to look at her he sees dark shadows under her eyes and pain etched on her face.

“I’m fine, Mom.” He mumbles, mouth dry as cotton and she laughs until tears run from her eyes.

“I know,” she says. “I know.”

 

The doctors want to keep him for observation but Jensen refuses. His tests come back normal, and other than the broken arm and sore back he’s perfectly fine, _perfectly lucky_ as he’s been told countless times. He signs himself out against doctors orders and is only allowed to go home when he promises his mother he’ll let her hen over him for a few days. He finds he has no problem with that.

She swings them by his apartment and gets the things he tells her to, including the cat, and then she’s driving him to his new house. It’s not exactly the homecoming he wanted, but beggars with their arm in a cast can‘t be choosers.

On the weekend Steve and Chris show up with a U-Haul full of Jensen’s shit and he sits in the recliner they brought over and directs them on where to put the furniture and boxes. He’s flipped off more times in the span of an hour then his entire lifetime, but they do it with smiles on their faces and grateful _thanks for not being dead_ looks in their eyes. His mother buys them all sandwiches for lunch and they sit in the backyard eating them and chatting until it gets dark and then they’re driving her to the airport to fly home.

He doesn’t cry. He’s just got airport dust in his eye.

\---

The Advocate hits newsstands two weeks after he gets out of the hospital and Chris calls him to make fun of the picture on the cover, but Jensen doesn’t think he imagines the spark of pride he hears in his friend’s voice.

\---

His arm is itching like fucking crazy but he can’t find anything long enough to shove down into his cast to scratch it with. He’s thinking of going out to the garage to see if he can find a saw when there’s a knock on his door.

Squirt is sitting on the back of the couch watching him, and probably laughing, as he climbs his way over the piles of boxes and books and clothes strewn around the living room. Jensen throws him a dirty look and tells him to shut up before he opens the door. And wishes he hadn’t.

“Hey, Jensen.”

“Jared, what are you doing here?”

Jared shifts from foot to foot on the front porch, tries to peer past Jensen’s shoulder but he’s got the door closed up and is blocking his view and has no intention of budging so Jared gives up.

“I just. I saw you on television, the accident you had and I wanted to see how you were.”

“I’m fine, I’ve been fine for the last _month_. So yeah, thanks for stopping by and have a nice life.”

He tries to shut the door but Jared’s still so unfairly bigger than Jensen is and Jensen’s kind of incapacitated so it’s not his fault. And if he doesn’t put up as much of a fight as he probably should, it’s nobody’s business but his.

“Let me in, Jense, please? I just want to talk.”

Jensen sighs and opens the door to let Jared pass. There’s no harm in letting him apologize, Jensen figures, and it’s not like he’s not owed one.

“I like your place,” Jared tells him as he scratches Squirt behind his ears. The traitorous cat is leaning into his touch and purring and Jensen glares at him.

“Thanks. It’s home,” and Jensen doesn’t miss the look in Jared’s eyes when he says it, and gives himself a mental high five. Then, “How’d you find me?”

“I asked your mom.”

Of course. Jensen’s really going to have to have a talk with that woman.

“I changed my whole life for you,” Jensen tells him. He hadn’t been meaning to, but it slips out and he can’t take it back.

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know.”

Jared sits down on the sofa while Jensen leans against the recliner staring down at him. It’s a reversal of the last time they saw each other and Jensen’s struck with the memory and feeling of betrayal that he’s been trying to shake loose since it happened.

“I tried to get here sooner,” Jared tells him. “But I’ve been filming and I couldn’t get away. But Jensen, I wanted to. It scared the hell out of me seeing those pictures of your car on television and not being able to get to you.”

“It’s fine, I’m okay.”

Jared nods and looks at the coffee table, visibly startled. Jensen knows what he’s looking at, he’s left it there out in the open for anyone who’s stopped by to see. The Advocate sits there, proudly. And he was wrong when he thought that directing the Indie was the greatest accomplishment, because this is. Being out and owning who he is without shame or remorse. He can direct or star in the greatest films ever created and it won’t mean a damn thing in comparison to finally being able to be who he really is.

“I heard about that, too,” Jared whispers.

Neither of them say anything for a long time and Jensen’s back starts to hurt so he sits in the recliner. The cat has sauntered off somewhere leaving Jensen to stare at Jared while _he_ stares down at the magazine with a small smile on his lips. Jared’s eyes are shiny with unshed tears when he finally looks back at Jensen, his breath shaking when he inhales.

“Chad told me I was being an idiot.”

“Chad’s right.”

“I want to come back.”

\---

Never let it be said that Jensen is a strong-willed person.

\---

“It’s not going to be easy,” Jensen tells him.

Jared presses their foreheads together and kisses Jensen softly.

“I don’t want it to be.”

End


End file.
